


Pink stars are falling...

by nofacemonster



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Bleach Fanfiction, F/F, F/M, Naruto Sakura Fanfiction, Naruto and Bleach Crossover, Naruto fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofacemonster/pseuds/nofacemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fourth great ninja war, peace has graced upon the war torn land. Everyone had found happiness and peace they longed for except "Sakura Haruno", Things have not turned out in her favor.... After the war she left the leaf village to be with Sasuke, the love of her life...</p><p>PS: In this fan fiction there could be many things that differ from the original naruto story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End and the beginning...

PS : the artwork i used belonged to respected owners... i do not own the artwork depicted in this fanfiction. The credit goes to original artist of the artwork, even though i do not know your name, my thank goes to you.

This is a fanfiction, please note that i do not own the original tv shows, they all belongs to their original authors.

 

 

Two years had come to pass since the fourth great ninja war. After the defeat of Akatsuki all ninja villages had reunited and became devoid of all conflicts that they had towards each other. After many hundred years, peace had finally graced the land. Things had begun to take shape towards good in village hidden in the leaf as well. Naruto had proven himself to be the future hokage of leaf with his selfless heroic acts during the fourth great ninja war; he is now being adored by everyone who looked down upon him. Everyone had found happiness and peace they longed for except "Sakura Haruno", Things have not turned out in her favor.... After the fourth great ninja war she left the leaf village to be with Sasuke... the love of her life.

That's all she ever wanted..., to be with him..., he was the man she loved all her life...

But Sasuke's overwhelming hunger for power and violence had blinded him from Sakura's love, in the end she was betrayed by the man she loved the most. It was too late when Sakura realized she was deceivingly blinded by her love for him. She didn't see it coming...

Sasuke wanted power more than anything else... during his search for power he had met with a creature that dwells in the bottommost pit of the dark underworld; a demon god who could bestow him with a great power to reach the pinnacle of his lifelong wish to become the greatest of all.

But the great power came with a hefty price to pay...The demon god had demanded Sasuke for a sacrifice in exchange of this great power. He wanted the most precious crown jewel of his life...

"Sakura Haruno".

Sacrificing Sakura to the dark god will grant him an unimaginable power along with eternal life...

Sasuke was torn between his own thoughts... his love and desire for Sakura and the hunger for power to become the greatest of all. In the end his hunger for power had gone beyond all else. He had sworn to full fill the demons desire in exchange of power.

He gave her off as a sacrificial offering to the demon god in exchange of unimaginable power. When Sakura had discovered his intentions, she was devastated and decided to leave him. Sasuke could not afford to lose this opportunity so he imprisoned her in a deep dark dungeon until the day of her sacrifice... She was to be kneeled and beheaded under the hunter's moon in three days during the summoning of the demon god...

His actions had shattered her sanity and driven her in to madness...

"SASUKE...? Why....?" She whispered while being curled up in the corner of the deep dark dungeon covering herself with an old rag. The dampness in the dungeon makes the cold worse at nights. She could hear nothing but the silence and the dripping of seeping water from the dungeon walls.

She sniveled and laughed hysterically, her voice echoed through the dungeon walls.

Sakura quickly stepped down from the ledge she was sitting and rushed to the big metal door of her dungeon cell. She thrashed on the door hard as she could with her monstrous strength screaming and shouting....

"LET ME GO.... LET ME GOOOOOOO... Please..." she cried.

She leaned against the door and cried helplessly. Suddenly some footsteps became audible and kept growing indistinct through the hall way. She quickly stood up wanting to see who it is through the small eye hole of the door.

It suddenly slides open and it was "Sasuke".

"SASUKE...! Please let me go... you don't have to do this..." Sakura cried yet his gaze stood cold and still.

"Why are you not speaking to me... tell me this is some kind of joke... I've been down here for weeks..." Sakura sniveled.

"Only three more days... then you'll be free..." Sasuke raised his voice in a very cold manner.

"Why... why does it have to be me...?" Sakura asked.

"It is the dark lords request... it all depends on what he wants, you will either be beheaded or tortured and given to him to be eaten alive... in exchange of your sacrifice he will grant me a power to surpass anyone in the ninja world... I'll be reborn as an immortal god who could hold the universe in the palm of my hand..." said Sasuke in a slow tone and then began to walk away.

"SASUKE.... SASUKE.... SASUKEEEEE...." She screamed wanting him to stop. He kept on walking few steps and stopped.

"Answer my question...? Why me...?" Sakura asked again.

"Because you are the one that who loves me the most... he wanted the most precious crown jewel of my life... It is you... "Sakura"" he said with a sharp exhale.

"You have gone mad... blinded by your hunger for power... once you have crossed in to the darkness there is no way of coming back..." Sakura yelled angrily.

"Perhaps... you are right my love... the only thing I ever wanted was to be the greatest and there is no way you could stand in my path to prevent me from archiving it..." Sasuke Paused.

"Is this what I get for loving you all my life...?" Sakura asked.

"Consider it a gift... or more like a honor... after all you said you will do anything for me... so now is your chance to prove it..." he said.

Sakura tried to pull open her cell's gate as hard as she could.

"Don't exert yourself... there is no way you can breakthrough that door... not even with your monstrous strength... These dungeons are built with a material which slowly drains all the chakra..." said Sasuke.

"You're a monster... a heartless monster..." Sakura said angrily.

"Heartless monster... you're right my love... a heartless monster it indeed..." Sasuke said with a smirk and walked away.

The night had fallen much earlier than usual and the hunters moon filled the dark night sky with reddish hue. Even though Sakura had already made peace with her grim fate, she still kept on looking for an opening for an escape. It was clear to her that there is nobody to save her this time. A deep regret was felt like a tug in her heart for loving Sasuke all her life.

The cell door had unlocked with a loud noise and opened slowly. Sasuke walked in to her dungeon cell with two other powerful female ninja's. He sees Sakura all curled up in the corner of the cell. They walked towards her slowly. She kept sitting where she is looking away from all of them.

"The day had come... tonight I shall set you free..." said Sasuke.

She smirked in a sarcastic manner.

"Stand her up..." he ordered the two ninjas.

They quickly walked up to her and dragged her to stand up by force.

Sasuke walked up to her and she looked away. He calmly grabbed her face from her chin and focused her eyes at him.

"Beautiful as ever..." he said.

She looked at him angrily and slapped him on the right cheek hard as she could. She kept breathing heavily as he focused his eyes back at her. Sasuke gently wiped his face in a calm manner.

"It's time... treat her like a princess... after all... she is my princess..." he ordered his ninjas.

"Very well master..." they said together.

The two female ninja's forcibly made her walk ahead of them.

They walked her out of the underground dungeon in to the topmost floor of the fortress.

They took her to a bathroom with a large bathtub in the middle. The entire room was sandalwood scented and lit with candles. One of them ordered her to stand straight and they stripped her naked slowly and got rid of all the dirty clothing. The other one led her to a bath tub filled with sandalwood infused water. They combed her hair while she was dipped in soothingly warm water and then they scrubbed her clean gently.

For two hours, they were grooming her with all luxuries, cutting her nails, trimming her hair after a combing. All she had to do was just sit and wait in the sandalwood infused water. They finished cleaning her without having Sakura to lift a finger.

After her long luxury bath, she was given a white ladies shirt and black pair of jeans to put on.

After she puts them on, they took her in front of a large mirror. Sakura sees herself from the mirror, she seemed more beautiful than she ever were. Her pink bob hair is brushed and set perfectly, eye brows trimmed, nails polished waxed.

"Is that me...?" She thought to herself while looking at the mirror.

"Ms. Sakura, what would you like to have for dinner...?" one of those two female ninjas asked her in a very sincere manner.

"I am not hungry..." Sakura replied.

"Very well... we are to remain here with you until the given time..." she replied.

"I just don't get it... he kept me trapped in a deep dark dungeon for weeks, now why all this...?" Sakura asked in a frustrated tone.

"You have been prepared for the sacrificial ritual which will take place tonight... your sacrifice will please the dark lord and grant our master with unimaginable power" both of them said together.

"He had kept you in the dungeon not because he doesn't care... he did that to keep you in control... after all, you're the one that master truly loves..." they continued.

Sakura smirked in a sarcastic manner.

"Well Sakura Haruno...? You stupid little girl... this is how you met your end... while everyone else enjoy life you gets beheaded by the man you love and eaten by a demon..." Sakura told herself while looking at the mirror.

Until the time of summoning, Sakura was kept in a luxurious comfortable room which was closely guarded by those two elite female ninjas. It seems like there are no openings for her to plan a getaway. She didn't want to do anything hasty because things could get worse if she tried to. Sasuke is no longer the man she thought he is... he has become a selfish monster who only thinks of himself.

Few hours go by...

Every time she thought of what was going to happen, she felt like hyper ventilating, so she tried to keep her cool as much as she could. Nothing came up in her mind; the fear of death had blinded her from seeing things through. She kept on sitting on the comfortable bed quilted with crispy satin.

Sakura grunts in an annoyed manner since those two female ninjas kept starring at her for the past couple of hours like two statues.

Suddenly the lock of the door began to turn with its mechanical noise echoing across the large room. Sakura gasped as she heard the sound. She knew that sooner or later Sasuke will appear in front of her... now she fears the man she loved the most...

As the door opens, the two female ninjas gave their attention to it. Along with a gust of cold wind, Sasuke stepped inside the room with his longish hair down wearing a dark blue cape over his suit.

 

PS : Interested...? Let me know if you want the story to continue via comments...


	2. End and the beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS : May contain errors...

Sakura looked away furrowing her face with a certain disgust she felt in her gut... she no longer sees him as the man she loved, instead she sees him as a selfish monster.

"Master..." said the two ninjas as they gave their full attention.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura yet she never looked at him. He grabbed her face and turned her loury gaze at him.

"Beautiful... who could let pass your beauty...? Not even a demon I see..." he said with a cold smile on his face.

Sakura tried to push his hand away and stood up looking up at him with furious eyes. The two ninja's quickly grabbed her. Sasuke looked at them with his cold gaze and they understood that it is not necessary to restrain her like that. They released her and stepped aside.

"It's time..." he said very briefly and turned to walk away.

Sakura frowning gaze intensified at Sasuke.

"Come with me... you'll see..." said Sasuke as he led the way.

She had no other choice but to obey, the two ninja girls pushed her to follow their master. Sasuke walked ahead and she followed him out of the room in a reluctant manner. She knows that there is no use in talking to him, once his mind is set on doing something there is no turning back. Sasuke led them through a long dark corridor and then down on another long spiral stairway.

After a long walk he led her to a large hall with tall pillars and no roof. The whole place was lit with candles and in the center of the hall marked with a strange sign. It is the sacrificial altar. There were several hooded ninjas standing around the place sparingly. All of them are highly trained ninjas and devoted disciples of Sasuke. A strange hum is in the background of the darkly lit hall.

As Sakura entered the place her heart began to beat faster and faster. She kept looking around like an animal on its way to the slaughter house. Everywhere she looked was filled with nothing but horror starring right back at her. Sakura had become overwhelmed with fear, a strange tug in her heart gagged her throat, even though she tried to cry out louder, she couldn't. Sasuke walked ahead and stood in the center. As her last final attempt to escape; Sakura quickly turned back in a rush to run away fast as she could. Unfortunately the two female ninjas who were coming behind her quickly grabbed her with ease. She tried to struggle with all her might to free herself, but it was a futile attempt. They restrained her hands and forcibly kneeled her facing the center of the hall.

They dragged her to the sacrificial altar.

"YOU ARE CRAZY... YOU ALL ARE CRAZY..." Sakura screamed angrily.

They released her on to the altar and since her hands were tied she fell on the ground.

Suddenly there was silence and the humming had stopped. Sasuke quickly turned up gazing at the hunter's moon in the cloudy night sky and spreads his arms wide open.

"HEAR ME... HEAR ME... THOU WHO DWELLS IN THE BOTTOMMOST PITT OF THE UNDERWORLD... I SUMMON THOU TONIGHT... HEAR ME... HEAR ME... THE DEMON GOD WHO LURKS IN THE INKY DARKNESS; I SUMMON THOU TONIGHT... HEAR ME... HEAR ME... ONE WHO DESIRES FOR THE CROWN JEWEL OF MY LIFE... I SUMMON THOUGH TO ACCEPT THIS SACRIFICES TONIGHT..." Sasuke began the summoning ritual without speaking a word to Sakura.

Intensity of the wind began to increase slowly and the entire place was filled with low hummed howl like a pack of wolves coming at a distance. Sasuke raised his left hand and took a dagger from his belt and cut his own palm across. He let his own blood drip on to the ground of sacrificial altar.

"HEAR ME... HEAR ME... THE ONE WHO REFUSE TO ANSWER MY CALLING... I HAVE FULLFILLED MY END OF THE BARGAIN... I HAVE WHAT THOU DESIRE... NOW THOU MAY APPEAR!!!!!" said Sasuke in an angered tone taunting the summoning ritual.

Sakura tried to get back on her feet but the two ninjas only pulled her up to the knees and forced her to stay that way.

A scary grunt began to appear in the atmosphere. The other ninjas who were surrounding the place began to perform their part of the ritual to summon the demon god.

Suddenly the earth began to tremble as if it is an earthquake then cracked opened ahead of the altar. A thick red smoke spurted out, up into the air out of the opening. The red smoke in the darkness began to rise up into the heavens covering the dim light of hunter's moon.

Sasuke laughed mirthlessly as it appeared in front of him. A massive demon began to manifest out of that red smoke. A monster with pointy teeth, red gloving eyes, sharp scaly skin with spikes all over its body like a reptile.

Sakura saw the massive demon that appeared in front of them out of that red thick smoke. It immediately resembled the monstrous appearance of nine tails and Sakura gasped in fear. Hot fiery gust of steam blasted out of his nostrils as he opened his blood red eyes scanning the entire hall in an instance. Sasuke's disciples bow down falling on their knees to the demon who stepped out from the red smoke.

After the creature appeared from the deathly darkness of red haze there was silence and its heavy breathing for a moment.

"THOU WHO DARE TO SUMMON ME FROM MY SLUMBER... THOU MAY STATE YOUR CAUSE..." the demon said with its deep grunting voice.

The two ninjas who were holding Sakura stood her up and then released her. Sakura was pushed towards Sasuke. As she she tumble towards him, she suddenly felt a tugging grapple all over her body. Sakura felt completely powerless.

"I KEPT MY END OF THE BARGAIN... TONIGHT I GIVE YOU THE MOST PRECIOUS CROWN JEWEL OF MY LIFE UNDER THE HUNTER'S MOON... SHE IS YOURS TO DO AS YOU MAY PLEASE..." said Sasuke facing the demon.

"YOU SURPRISE ME HUMAN... I ASKED FOR THE IMPOSSIBLE... YET YOU MADE UP YOUR MIND TO GIVE IT TO ME... SURPRISING INDEED..." the demon grunted in a mirthless manner.

Sakura felt a sudden release of the grapple and she felt to the ground on her knees again.

"Sasuke... you are still not too late to stop this from happening..." she said wanting to stop Sasuke from going any further.

"SILENCE..." Sasuke raised his voice at her.

"BRING HER TO ME..." the demon commanded.

Sasuke grabbed her from the back of her collar and pushed her forward. He made her walk to the edge of the marked altar. The demon kept staring at her and then began to reach toward her. Sakura closed her eyes shivering in fear.

Sasuke quickly pulled his Katana out.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME DEMON..." he said in a threatening tone and the demon retreated.

"SHE IS ALL YOURS... BUT..." said Sasuke and he got interrupted in the middle by the demons deep grunting voice again.

"I SEE YOUR POINT..." said the demon in a much calmer tone.

"I TRUST NO ONE..." said Sasuke.

Suddenly a reddish Katana appeared out of air and kept levitating in front of Sasuke.

"BEHEAD HER WITH IT AND THE SACRIFICE SHALL COMPLETE GRANTING YOU WITH THE POWER YOU SEEK..." said the demon.

Sasuke grabbed the Katana out of the air without thinking twice. It is made out of reddish metal and warm to touch. He kept staring at the Katana for a while.

"IT WILL BIND THE SACRIFICE TO ME..." said the demon.

Sasuke didn't have any further thoughts he quickly turned at Sakura. She couldn't speak any further, too much tension and fear made her unable to scream nor speak further. He grabbed her and kneel her in front of the demon.

Sakura finally gave up on resisting her fate. She closed her eyes with tears accepting whatever that may come to her. Sasuke slowly went behind her and stood with the demon's sword in his hands. The two female ninjas came around Sakura and harshly tore away Sakura's shirt then pulled it down off her shoulders revealing her neck clearly.

Sasuke slowly raised the sword and the thoughts of Sakura kept flowing across his mind. He is about to behead the woman who loved him all her life.

"If this is what you want... then be it... I am not angry with you..." Sakura whispered through her sniveling.

"I am sorry... Sakura..." said Sasuke in a cold tone just before he beheads her.

Meanwhile...

Two caped figures hiding in the darkness kept on spying at the whole ritual for the last few hours. They had been waiting for the right moment. The one that was looking through the spyglass had already begun to grow impatient while the other one kept on contemplating quietly.

"It is about to begin... I think it's time..." one whispered to another while retracting the spyglass.

"I shall begin..." the one which was in contemplation replied in a female voice.

She stepped back from the darkness and the smooth wind began to sputter around her as she began to levitate up into the air. Her hood was blown away with the wind revealing a female ninja in an Akatsuki red cloud robe with sharp facial features. Her face began to peel off into small sharp papers along with the stuttering wind, in a moment she had completely vanished into thin air turning into a storm of flying papers.

"Watch your back Konan... this won't be easy..." her partner said. He stepped back from the darkness and pulled down his hood, revealing a full build man with sharp teeth like a shark and grey skin. He grinned at Konan as she turned into a tornado of sharp papers.

"Watch me as I snatch the victim from those monsters..." her voice echoed through.

"Origami was never my thing... but hell! Here i come with you..." said Kisame in a sarcastic manner.

Meanwhile,  
At the sacrificial altar...

Sasuke felt a strange presence as he raised the sword to behead Sakura. Some of his disciples had already sprung into action by moving towards the entrance for investigation.

With a blink of an eye a storm of sharp papers blasted inside the sacrificial hall cutting down those who oppose it. Kisame crashed in through the main door after Konan entered in her origami storm form. The moment Kisame appeared and began fighting with Sasuke's disciples a large ball of red energy began to appear in front of the demon.

Sasuke knew that if he waits any longer, they will disrupt the sacrifice ritual. He turned at Sakura again determined to complete the Sacrifice.

"Goodbye Sakura..." he said and slashed the sword.

At the moment sword went down, a large number of papers kept gathering up between her neck and the sword. It all happened in a snap second... the sword couldn't cut through the paper shield which appeared in between. Sakura was thrown across the altar with a minor cut on her neck.

Sakura felt an enormous pain on the right side of her neck. She held her neck in pain while on the ground and it had begun to bleed all over. Even though the sword couldn't cut through the paper shield, it had given a significantly bad cut on her neck making her bleed. Konan quickly turned to her human form and held Sakura in her arms. She slowly turned at Konan with her faint eyes.

"You...? Konan...?" Sakura uttered as she felt like fainting.

"You are safe..." Konan said softly.

Kisame saw red ball of energy which just appeared in front of the demon. He understood that it will be fired at him any moment. He grabbed his sword "samehada".

"No... no you don't... eat this you bastards..." he screamed in rage and threw samehada right at the glowing red orb of energy. The massive sword samehada kept spinning across the air and went crashing against the orb of red energy and caused a blinding flash with a massive explosion

Konan covered her eyes for the blinding flash while holding Sakura.

Few minutes later...

Sasuke woke up and found himself on the rubble. He stood up realizing everything had been destroyed by that explosion. The entire sacrificial hall had turned to dust. The demon had disappeared so is Sakura and the two Akatsuki members. The place is scattered with dead bodies of his disciples and rubble. Sasuke was right next to the pinnacle of his life's dream but once again everything had smeared away because of the sudden intrusion of Konan and Kisame.

The two ninjas who were his assistants came running to him.

"MASTER..." they both said together while kneeling beside him.

Sasuke ran towards the altar in a mad fit and searched everywhere for Sakura, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"NO... NO... NOOOOOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING...." He screamed angrily in a mad fit.

"WHERE IS SHE...? WHERE DID SHE GO...?" He shouted angrily turning back at his two disciples.

They kept kneeling while having their head bowed down obediently. They know the outcome of giving negative answers to their master; especially when he is angry.

"WHERE ARE THOSE AKATSUKI'S? HOW DARE THEY BARGE IN DURING MY RITUAL AND RUN AWAY WITH MY SACRIFICE...?" said Sasuke ordering all around him to search for them.

He angrily rolled his fingers into a fist while grinding his teeth.

"KISAAAAMEEEEEEEEE...? KOONAAAAAN....? STOP HIDING LIKE LITTLE VERMIN... COME AND FACE ME...!!!!" Sasuke shouts angrily.

There was no answer but silence.

"I AM SASUKE UCHIHA... THOSE WHO DEFY ME SHALL SUFFER IN HELL FIRE... I SHALL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU ALLLLLLL" Sasuke shouts angrily.


	3. Shattered to pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS : May contain errors...

Sasuke was engulfed in rage and he determined to hunt down those who sabotaged his plans. Not only that they have ruined everything by crashing in to rescue Sakura, they also have left him with many unanswered questions.

"How did Kisame and Konan both appeared out of nowhere and came for Sakura's rescue? Both of them were killed and confirmed dead long time ago... they were also the enemies of Sakura as well but why did they came for her rescue...? How did they get know that she was to be sacrificed to a demon god...? Last but not least, what just happened right now after Kisame threw his sword Samehada...? How did they vanish in to thin air...?"

10:03PM

Sakura opened her eyes for the screeching sound of tires; she suddenly began to feel her senses yet her vision is blurry. She could hear the distorted sound of the falling rain and occasional flashes of violent lightning and distant thunder in the sky. She felt very cold as the bursts of rain water kept falling all over her. A well groomed middle aged man with a moustache kept gazing at her from the car; he is deeply shocked to see Sakura lay dying in front of his car with her blood smearing all over in the rain.

"Oh my god...! Oh no..." he was mumbling while holding on to the steering wheel.

"Jeez... look what you have done earl... I told you not to drive while being drunk..." A woman with a dark hair in a party dress who was sitting next to him began to scold at him.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DRINK HELEN... I DIDN'T SEE HER COMING... HOW... GOD... GOD..." he tried to explain himself but he got gagged by Sakura's bloody sight again.

His wife Helen quickly opened the door on her side and got off in to the rain and quickly ran over to Sakura. Earl followed her right after.

"Gosh... she's bleeding... well don't just stand there... CALL AN AMBULANCE GOD DAMN IT... She's still ALIVE!" Helen shouted at her husband.

He quickly ran back to the car.

Sakura could see the lady who is looking over her. It's all very blurry and she began to feel an enormous pain on her side. Helen slowly reached over to Sakura.

"Hang in there... help is on the way..." she said in a worried tone.

Sakura tried to utter few words but she couldn't, she felt numb all over her body.

"Hush now..." Helen said softly.

Sakura began to hear the siren of approaching ambulance before she fainted. The medical officers who came in the ambulance quickly attended to Sakura. They took her in and left to the hospital soon after. The police had arrived in the scene along with the ambulance. They started to question Earl about the incident and he told them what happened. He explained to the officer that he was driving peacefully in the rain after a party with his wife and suddenly this girl appeared from nowhere and crashed against his moving car. Police had stated that before any further investigation, they must observe the condition of the victim. She was mortally wounded and admitted to the intensive care.

Meanwhile...

Konan opened her eyes and she found herself lying on a bed of grass in a park. Her vision was blurry and she's flushed with a terrible headache. She's soaking wet in the pouring rain. She sits up rubbing sides of her head and looked around. Everything seems very unfamiliar except for the rain. She reached her hand out and gathered some rain water and splashed it against her face.

"Where the hell am i...?" Konan whispered to herself as her vision gets clearer.

"Rain... hmmm...? But this can't be the village hidden in the rain..." she said to herself as she stood up with pain all over her joints.

She took off her Akatsuki red cloud robe and threw it on the ground since it was tattered and torn badly. Konan was wearing a black collar less T shirt along with a pair of low waist jeans underneath. She felt a sharp pain just below her left rib. She quickly rolled up her T shirt to see what it is. It was a sharp cut with a bruise which may have caused by the explosion.

"Looks like this needs stitches..." she said to herself while scowling her face in pain.

"HEYYYYY!" she heard a familiar voice calling out to her from behind. Kisame came trotting towards her.

She put down her T shirt.

"I was looking all over for you..." he said.

"Care to explain what this is all about...? Last thing I can remember is you throwing Samehada at that demon..." Konan asked.

"I don't know what the hell happened... that thing was going to fire at us with that energy orb, so I counterattacked it..." said Kisame.

"Do you know where we are...?" Konan asked with a sigh.

"I was going to ask you the same question, however I know one thing for sure that we are not in the village hidden in the rain even though it's raining all over the place..." said Kisame.

"It's freezing in the rain... come on, let's look around and try to figure out where we are..." said Konan leading the way through the rain. Kisame walked alongside her.

Both of them walked out of the park and looked around, everything seemed very unfamiliar... there are vehicles and traffic along with lots of people in the streets yet none of them looked familiar. Everyone seems different with their style of clothing as well.

"We are yet to find out how we got here... but I am pretty sure we are nowhere in a place we've been before..." said Konan.

Kisame kept starring at the vehicles on the road.

"We don't have those back in the village..." said Kisame.

"We don't have any of these in our village or any other village we have been to... something is wrong... did you see Sakura...?" Konan asked and turned to him.

"I haven't seen her or my Samehada..." said Kisame.

"I was holding her in my arms when that big explosion happened... she was hurt... we need to find her soon...." said Konan.

"Find her but where...? Where shall we start looking for her when we don't even have a single clue of where we are..." said Kisame.

"Let's start from where we woke up..." said Konan.

"Sounds like a plan to me..." said Kisame.

Both of them trots back to the park getting soaked in the pouring rain.

Meanwhile...  
At the Hospital

Helen and Earl were anxiously waiting in the visitor lounge of the hospital and the doctor walked out of the intensive care unit. Earl quickly walked up to the doctor in a helpless manner and Helen followed him.

"Please doctor..." Earl said as he approached him.

The two police officers also came along with them to hear what doctor has to say.

"Calm down mr and mrs Volga..." said the doctor.

"Please doctor, tell us her condition..." said Helen in an almost fearfully pleading tone.

"Good thing is she is out of danger... few fractured ribs and a concussion. We have treated her injuries and sedated her. However there was cut caused by some kind of sharp object on the right side of her neck but we attended to it. Don't worry, she will be alright... even though she looked mortally wounded, she is out of harm now..." said the doctor while patting on Earl's shoulder.

Both of them exhaled in relief and Earl held his hands together against his chest.

"Thank the lord... oh my god... what a fright I had..." said Earl looking up at the ceiling.

"Were you able to find any identification of her doctor...?" police officer asked.

"That's where the real question comes in... there was no identification, no wallet, cell phone or anything with her. Amazing thing is there weren't any form of tags or identification of brands on her clothing as well. We will provide you with all the soiled clothing for further investigation" doctor said while rubbing his chin.

"We need the copies of her finger prints as well, so we can look up for her identification in our databases" said the police officer.

"Everything you requested shall be provided to you for further investigation..." doctor said while looking at Earl.

"Please if there is anything to be done, let me know, we will take full responsibility of this girl... we want to see her to full recovery, please do not hesitate to let me know doctor" said Earl.

"If there is anything let us know... until we figure out her whereabouts and guardians we will provide anything that is necessary..." said Helen.

"Very well Mr & Mrs Volga, since no visitors are allowed in the intensive care we shall keep you updated over the phone..." doctor said with a friendly smile and turned to walk away.

"Come with us sir... we will take you back to your home..." said one of the officers.

"Very well officer..." said Earl.

"I am afraid that we won't be able to release your vehicle until the investigation is complete..." officer added.

"Please do take your time... do everything that is necessary, I am not in a hurry..." said Earl while following him.

Meanwhile...

Konan and Kisame had searched all over the park for Sakura and ended up getting soaked in the pouring rain.

"Looks like only two of us are here..." said Konan.

"How come that possibly be...? Besides all this getting soaked in the rain had gotten me hungry, let's go get something to eat..." said Kisame.

"Sounds good to me..." said Konan and she began to feel the pain coming back from her bruise. She quickly held below her ribs

"Are you hurt...?" Kisame asked in his regular cold tone.

Konan nodded while grinding her teeth together in pain.

"We need to get you to a medic first..." said Kisame.

After a while they walked back to the streets.

"Where to now...?" Konan asked sarcastically.

"Let's go this way..." said Kisame.

"How do we even find a medic in this strange land... everything seemed very different here..." said Konan.

"If we can't find one, I will attend to it..." said Kisame.

Konan chuckled sarcastically. "Monsters like you can't handle delicate situations like attending to a wound... you will only make it worse" she said.

"That hurts my feelings you know..." said Kisame with a mad grin on his face.

They walked up to a bus halt and took shelter from the rain. Kisame noticed that Konan had curled up her arms and slightly shivering in cold. She's just too proud to say it. They noticed that people getting on to busses which stops by from time to time.

"I think we should get in one of those..." Kisame broke the silence between them.

"Get in one of those and go where...? Do you know where to go...?" Konan asked.

Several people who were waiting in the bus halt had noticed their slightly strange behavior. One old lady walked up to Konan.

"Dear child are you hurt...? It seems like you have lost your way..." she said with a smiley face.

"I am alright ma'am..." said Konan in a respective manner.

She giggled softly. "I come across many young travellers like you who goes on like a ship without a sail... I must say it is rather dangerous for a young girl like you..." said the old lady.

"Look here ma'am... we had a little accident and my friend here is hurt..." said Kisame jumping in between.

"Kids these days do have some strange plastic surgery done and I don't understand why... what made you want to look like a shark...?" she said with her weathered voice while looking at Kisame.

"Ermm... err..." Kisame got lost in his words.

"Excuse me ma'am but my friend here was right... I am hurt and we need directions to a place where we can rest..." said Konan trying to change the topic.

"Now don't be shy to ask for help child... here take this..." said the old lady giving out a small business card.

"What is this...?" Konan asked.

"Take the next bus and show it to the conductor... ask him to stop at there. This organization provides food, shelter and medical needs for the travelers like you" said the old lady with a smile.

"I am grateful for all your help ma'am but we haven't got any money with us, we lost our luggage when we arrived here..." said Konan.

"Go there and explain yourselves to them... they won't be asking you money. After all they are a non-profit organization" said the lady.

"Many thanks ma'am..." said Kisame with a grin on his face.

"I am happy to help... and you better take care of your girl-friend over there... my instincts tells me that she's in pain..." said the old lady while turning to walk away.

They kept silent until she walked away.

"Damn! How in the world does she know that I am in pain...?" said Konan.

"Well! I don't wanna know... let's go ahead and follow the instruction of that nice lady shall we...? I can't have you dying on me right now..." said Kisame.

"Simple bruise like this won't kill me... are you trying to mock me Kisame...?" Konan asked.

"No ma'am no... I have no intention of becoming origami sashimi anytime sooner..." said Kisame with a long exhale.

"Here comes the bus... you children better take this one..." the old lady shouts from the distance.

Kisame and Konan quickly got off from their seats and ran to the bus. They've shown the card that old lady gave. They took the seats on furthest end of the bus.

"I am beginning to like this place... no more high flying ninja over the trees... just get in to one of these and there we go..." said Kisame.

"You gotta stop taking everything so lightly... you may not know it but we are stuck in some deep shit right now..." said Konan.

"It's not that I don't know... it's just that I don't give a shit..." said Kisame angrily.

33 minutes later...

The bus came to a halt and the driver reminded them to get off at their destination. They didn't have any money to pay the bus fare so in the end Konan played being very ill and the driver let them off out of pity.

"Alright here we are..." said Konan taking a deep breath after bus left them in front of the destination.

Kisame already walked ahead of her without speaking a word so she followed. They walked in to the reception of the destination.

"Good evening..." the receptionist said while seeing above her spectacles.

"Good evening ma'am..." said Kisame with a grin on his face.

"What brings you here at this hour..." the receptionist asked.

Konan kept the card on the desk.

"You see ma'am, we are kind of lost... this is my friend here and I just came in to the city and met with an accident, during the incident someone had robbed our luggage as well. A nice lady who we met had given us this card... she said you might be able to help us..." Konan kept on going with all her hoaxes and she tried to make it sound realistic as possible.

"I see... well the lady had send you to the right place... we are a non-profit organization who provide necessities for travellers like you. We do except donations and normally everyone who comes here had been generous enough to leave us some when they leave. Hmmm let's see..." said the receptionist browsing through the computer.

"We do have two cabins vacant tonight, rest of them are all full. Both the cabins are on the topmost floor... but before you get there, you need to see the medic right...?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I need to get this bruise checked, the pain seems like getting worse..." said Konan while holding on to her ribs.

"Alright here is the key to your cabin and take the elevator to right, stop by at the first floor. Turn left and walk to the fifth room, our nurse is there, she can help you with the bruise. After you are done with it head straight up to fiftieth floor, take the corridor to the left and the room number is 227 which is at the furthest end..." said the receptionist while keeping the key card on the desk.

"Thank you so much ma'am..." said Kisame and took it.

"Have a good night..." receptionist said with a smile.

"You too..." said Konan while walking along with Kisame.

"You go ahead to the cabin... I'll go see the nurse..." said Konan.

"Will you be alright all by yourself...?" Kisame asked.

Konan smirked in a sarcastic way. "What kind of question is that...? Of course I'll be alright, why do you sound like my dad all of sudden...?" said Konan.

"Nothing personal... just being concerned that's all..." said Kisame.

Kisame had gone straight to the cabin, the nurse attended to Konan's bruise and stitch the cut. First she was reluctant and tried to convince Konan to go to a hospital but she managed to persuade the nurse to attend to it.

Konan slowly walked through the dim lit corridor of the fiftieth floor and reached the room 227. She softly knocked the door.

"It's open... come on in..." said Kisame.

She walked in and found Kisame all cleaned up and wearing a white pajama without a shirt.

"You seemed all freshen up..." said Konan.

"How did it go...?" Kisame asked.

"Stitching hurts like hell... but feels slightly better after all the painkiller meds..." said Konan looking around the small room with two bunk beds and a small locker.

She opened the locker and found herself a grey pajama suit with a shirt. Kisame walked up to the bunk bed and jumped in the bottom bed. Konan walked through the small door to the washroom. It is a pretty cramped up washroom with a bar of soap and a hot water shower. A while later she walked out of the bathroom after a hot shower feeling much comfortable in fresh cotton pajamas.

"It's true what they say... woman take longer in the shower..." Kisame mumbled while lying on his bed.

"Damn I am hungry but I ain't gonna go looking for food right now..." said Konan.

"Same here but heck I am too sleepy to go out looking for dinner... if I get really hungry at night, I can always eat you..." said Konan with chuckle.

"Dream on shark boy..." Konan replied with a smirk.

Suddenly someone knocked the door and Konan answered it. There was a lady with a paper parcel in her hands.

"I am sorry if I have disturbed you but the receptionist had sent this packed dinner for you..." she said by giving her the parcel.

"Thank you so much, Give her my gratitude on your way back..." said Konan.

She quickly closed the door and opened the parcel.

"What's in it...?" Kisame asked while sitting back up on the bed.

"Amazing... apples, oranges, two packs of sandwiches, two bottles of water, some cheese... this lady is an angel..." said Konan in a very happy smiley tone.

"She's an angel alright... hope it's not shark salad sandwich..." said Kisame.

"It's fish but I don't know if it's shark..." said Konan while munching on one and threw the other at Kisame. He grabbed and then opened it up and smelled before eating. He took a bite.

"Here's some water... and you want some fruit as well...?" Konan asked while giving him a bottle of water.

Kisame drank down the whole bottle in one go and then burped.

"Damn... that hits the spot..." he said lying back on the bed.

"Good heavens Kisame...? What kind of a dirty burp is that...? Even a fart would smell better than that..." said Konan while making her face sulky.

Kisame giggled sarcastically.

They quickly finished the dinner and Konan climbed up to the top bed.

"We are lucky to have a place to sleep tonight... after all we know nothing about this place..." said Konan while starring at the ceiling.

"Yeah... by tomorrow both of us might wake up in Sasuke's dungeon tied to a wall with chains just to realize that this is some kind of a dream..." mumbled Kisame while being on bed below.

"Hmm you're right... but tomorrow we need to find some clothing to blend in with the society... especially you need a hat and a pair of glasses, So I don't have to go explaining people why you had a plastic surgery to look like a shark..." said Konan.

"We'll do... we got so many things to do tomorrow so let's rest now..." said Kisame.

Next day morning...  
9:27AM

Sakura gasp awake on her bed. Her vision seemed blurry and found herself on a hospital bed with a saline connected to hand along with an oxygen mask strapped to mouth and nose. She looked around slowly and felt relieved that she's in a hospital.

"What happened...?" She thought to herself.

"Where am i...?" Sakura began to question herself.

The door in her room opened up slowly and a nurse walked in to the room. Even though the whole scene is blurry Sakura knew she is in good hands.

"Who are these people...? How do I get here...? For some reason everything feels different..." Sakura's thoughts kept flowing like a river.

The nurse slowly walked up to her with a smiley face. She kept the small stainless steel trey which she was carrying beside the bed and slowly unstrapped the oxygen mask.

"You're awake... which is a good news miss..." said the nurse with a smiley face.

Sakura tried to speak yet she felt weak.

"Where am i...? What happened...?" Sakura asked slowly.

"You were bought here last night, it seems like you had a little accident while crossing the road during the stormy weather. There is nothing to worry now... you're perfectly safe..." said the Nurse trying to comfort.

"An accident...? I can't remember anything..." Sakura said in a frustrated tone.

"You can relax now, we'll talk about it later, but for now just relax and close your eyes. Doctor will come and see you soon..." said the nurse while gently wiping her face with a towel soaked in warm water.

When the nurse finished wiping her clean the door opens again and the doctor walks in. He too wore a smiley face.

"Good morning miss... looking good today" he said in a joyous tone.

"Are you the doctor...?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am..." doctor replied while adjusting the saline pump.

"Where am i...?" Sakura asked while feeling lost.

"Well miss... you're in the care of Sir Fredrick William memorial hospital of Karakura town..." said the doctor firmly looking in to Sakura's eyes.

"Sir Fredrick William memorial hospital of Karakura town...?" Sakura repeats slowly after the doctor trying to catch a glimpse in her memory.

"Yes it is miss..." said the doctor.

"Karakura town...? How come I never heard of this place before...? Doctor...? Tell me the nearest village to us... are we close to the village hidden in the leaf...? Maybe we are close to village hidden in the sand...?" Sakura began to question the doctor.

"Oh I am sorry miss... I never heard of such a place... maybe the concussion last night have turned you slightly delusional..." doctor said.

"You don't understand... it is very important that you send words to "Naruto" of the leaf village... let him know that I am here and I am in trouble..." said Sakura with a slight force in her tone.

"Miss... you're in Karakura town which is located in western Tokyo. There is no such a place called village hidden in the leaf..." doctor said.

Sakura tried to sit up.

"No... miss please stay where you are, you shouldn't exert yourself yet. You had an accident last night and went through a minor surgery as well..." said doctor trying to calm her down.

"If you won't do anything... then I must do it..." said Sakura angrily.

Doctor quickly held her restrained against the bed.

"Nurse...! Sedate her...!" he instructed.

"Let me go... you don't know what you're doing... my life is in great danger..." Sakura screamed and just before she struggled further, her vision began to dim as if falling asleep.

"Good gosh she's strong for a girl..." said doctor while rearranging his coat.

"Nurse... did the blood screening test report came in...?" doctor asked for the report.

"Yes it is sir..." she said handing over the file.

"Hmm... her blood is clear... free from any kind of hallucinogenic narcotics... everything seems very normal..." he mumbled while going through the report.

"What was she talking about sir...? It doesn't make any sense...? Village hidden in the leaf...? And who is this "Naruto" character she was talking about...?" Nurse asked.

"I absolutely have no idea... all I can say is, she's delusional due to concussion last night... these kind of things do happen... especially when a person met with an accident and if they were dreaming while they are out..." said the doctor and closed the file.

"She will probably wake up in about another two hours... When she does, check her condition, if she show any violent reactions call me in. According to my understanding she should be ok by time she wakes up. The detectives from the police department will be here around 11 in the morning so just keep that in mind as well. I will inform Mr. Volga to be here by that time" said the doctor rushing out of the room.

Meanwhile...

"Hey... it's time to wake up..." Kisame tried to wake Konan up.

She woke up with a long yawn and rubbed her eyes. She saw Kisame standing near the door wearing a denim jeans and a Green T Shirt. He has a folded pair of sunglasses on the collar of his T shirt and wore a nice dark blue cap.

"Looks like you had been shopping early in the morning..." said Konan dropping down from the top bunk bed.

"Not really... I just asked the nice reception lady about clothes and she gave me these... even though they are used, they perfectly fits so who cares...? Oh and she gave me this to give to you..." said Kisame handing over a small bag.

"This place never failed to surprise me..." said Konan while taking the bag. She opened it and it has few clothes for her.

"Well time for a shower..." she said with a smiley face and walked towards the washroom.

Few minutes later...

Kisame and Konan walked out of the building in to the streets. They kept walking around trying to figure out where they are.

"Hey that place smells good... let's go and see what it is..." said Kisame.

"Wow... sharkboy... wait a second... we don't have money to pay for anything right now..." said Konan trying to stop him.

"You don't... but I do..." said Kisame showing her a wallet.

"WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT...?" Konan asked feeling extremely frustrated because she knows Kisame's nature, he never hesitate to kill.

"Oh I just pick pocketed from a person walking in the streets... no big deal..." said Kisame with a grin.

"GOOD GOSH KISAME... I thought you killed someone to get that..." said Konan while rubbing her own forehead.

"That's old Kisame... the new Kisame found much more fun things to do than killing..." he said with a grin and walked towards the food stall.

Few minutes later...

Both of them ordered drinks, Konan ordered a chocolate milkshake and Kisame wanted an ice tea.

"Alright... we are in this place called Karakura Town. I never heard of this place before neither have you... So...." said Konan while sitting on the barstool.

"That's right... and nobody knows where village hidden in the rain nor any of the other villages are. They say this is western Tokyo... so..." Kisame said and took a sip of his tea.

"So... either we are dead or hallucinating..." said Konan and pouts her face.

"If this is how it likes after dying then I think I like being dead..." said Kisame.

"None of this makes any sense at all... everything is different... even the food here is diverse and tasty..." said Konan.

"We'll figure something out... besides life ain't that bad is it...? We got a place to sleep and I know a way to earn money as well..." said Kisame.

"Your way of earning is not a very good idea Kisame..." said Konan.

"Leave it to me origami girl... if I get caught, I'll probably smash few skulls and runaway..." said Kisame.

"That's what I am afraid of the most... we don't know where we are and if you end up in trouble I too gets drawn in to it..." said Konan.

"Relax... stop worrying too much and enjoy your chocolate milkshake..." said Kisame with a grin.

Later...

Mr. and Mrs. Volga had arrived in hospital soon as they were informed about Sakura's recovery. A detective from the police department along with another officer had arrived as well.

Sakura had woke up again from her induced sleep. She felt heavy headed and decided to be calm as she can. She wanted to figure out what really had happened to her and where she is.

Doctor walks in to her room along with two officers. By the time she opened her eyes, there were two nurses already attending to her. After they came in Mr. and Mrs. Volga walked in.

"Will it be alright if I speak to her and ask few questions?" the detective asked the doctor.

"Not at all... please go ahead..." said the doctor.

"Good morning to you miss... my name is Carl, and I am a detective from the local police department. I am the one who is handling your case... would you mind if I ask few basic questions...?" he asked Sakura after pulling a chair near her bed.

Sakura nods slowly.

He pulled out a pen and a writing pad before he begins with the questions.

"First of all... can you remember your name miss...?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a while, "Sakura... Sakura Haruno..." she replied his first question.

"Good... miss Sakura Haruno..." he said while writing down.

"What is the last thing you can remember miss Sakura...?" he asked.

"I remember her face... Konan... that's her name... she was holding me in her arms..." Sakura said very slowly.

"Who is this "Konan"...? Is she a friend of yours...?" He asked.

"She came for my rescue..., she was a member of a very dangerous group of villainous people called Akatsuki. There was another Akatsuki member with her, an elite ninja called "Kisame". I was to be sacrificed to a demon god..." Sakura paused as the tears began to roll down on her cheeks.

The detective cleared his throat and wrote down everything she said.

"Miss Sakura... the story that you are telling me is rather difficult to believe. Last night you were crossing the road in stormy weather, and you were hit by a car. That means you were met with an accident. Then you were bought here unconscious..." said the detective.

"You don't understand... I don't know how I got here to this Karakura town..." Sakura yelled.

"Do you have any memory of your home...? Where is it...? Your parents...? Anything else you could remember...?" Detective asked.

"My home is at village hidden in the leaf... my parents are there... even my friends are there... i am a ninja from leaf village..." said Sakura.

The detective took a deep breath and put his pen down after taking down everything.

"It seems like you have lost your memory or more likely your memory had been replaced by some fictional reality..." he said.

"That's all for today doctor..." said the detective getting off from the chair.

"She will begin to recover her memory in time... in her current condition, we cannot force anything on her can we...?" said the doctor.

"I understand doctor... so you keep us updated... soon as she remembers something, inform us... we cannot find anything regards to her in our databases as well" said the detective walking outside with the officer he came along.

"You don't understand... I don't belong here..." said Sakura.

Mr. and Mrs. Volga came to her with smiley faces as the officers left.

"How are you feeling Ms. Sakura...?" Helen asked.

"Who are these people...?" Sakura asked in an annoying manner.

"They are the one who bought you here... unfortunately you met with an accident with their car last night..." doctor said.

"I am really sorry Ms. Sakura..." said Earl in a pleading tone.

"I just don't understand this..." said Sakura rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"We understand that you may have lost your memory and it is our fault... we would like to make it up to you Ms. Sakura..." Helen said.

"Yes... Yes we will..." Earl said after his wife.

"You don't get it do you...? You didn't hit me on your car... alright...? I just don't know how I got here but..." Sakura paused suddenly as something came up in her mind.

"What we were going to ask is... if you wouldn't mind, we would like to invite you to stay at our place once discharged from the hospital...? You can stay with us as long as you like and we will take care of you until everything gets sorted out..." said Helen with a smiley face as Sakura paused.

"Very good Helen... it will be great to have you with us until you fully recovers..." said Earl with a little laughter.

At that moment Sakura realized that best option she has right now is go to with these two. She needs to get out of this hospital somehow and if she keeps telling them about herself, they will probably transfer her to a mental institution assuming she's insane. There is one thing for sure... she is no longer in where she was... everything is different here.

Sakura slowly raised her head straight again and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Volga.

"Will you let me stay with you then...?" she asked suddenly.

"Absolutely yes... we'll be delighted to have you in our humble home... You can stay with us as long as you like..." said Helen.

"We will do everything within our reach to help you recover..." Earl added.

"Thank you for your generosity ma'am... then soon as I am discharged from here, I will come and stay with you..." said Sakura in a very sincere tone.

"Please... Ms. Sakura, that is not necessary... we will come and pick you up ourselves... ermm... good doctor could you please tell us when can Ms. Sakura leave the hospital..." said Earl in an extravagant manner.

"Hmmm... there is nothing serious in her at the moment even though we all thought she was mortally wounded... we will monitor her throughout the rest of the day and... errr... if she's alright with your decision, she can leave tomorrow in the morning. But of course under one condition, Ms. Sakura must take care of herself because her wounds haven't healed yet and must visit the hospital for checkups every morning..." doctor said while rubbing his chin and going through her report.

"Splendid...! Thank you so much for everything doctor. Then we shall be here tomorrow in the morning to pick Ms. Sakura" said Earl.

"Be here around 9 in the morning and please do bring an authorization certificate from the police department. Without it we cannot release her to your care... after all she was met with an accident on your vehicle while you drove it Mr. Volga..." doctor said.

"I sure will bring everything up to date doctor..." said Earl.

"Very well then Ms. Sakura, we will leave you to rest in the care of this good doctor... we shall return tomorrow to pick you up..." said Helen in a very kind tone.

Sakura nods in a calm manner even though her heart is burning with so many questions she understood that rushing will only make things more complicated than they are right now...

PS: My dear readers... your valued comments will be highly appreciated...


End file.
